Tell Me The Truth, Please?
by EchoResonance
Summary: Zero's hiding something. Something he refuses to tell Yuuki about. But the small girl won't take no for an answer
1. Please Tell Me

"Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"Huh?" I replied, looking over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing." I growled. "I'm fine."

I jerked away from her hand and started to walk away.

Yuuki sighed.

"Friends, huh?" She said, so quietly I doubted she meant me to hear. I paused, wishing with all my heart I could tell her. But I couldn't. How could she understand?

I continued walking away like nothing had happened, although I was raging inside, with pain and fear and, most of all, desire. I wanted Yuuki, and I hated that I did. I hated myself, hated the monster I was, hated that Yuuki was in danger whenever she was near me. So lost was I in my thoughts that I didn't really register the quiet footsteps behind me.

I bit my lip, and blood started to trickle from it. I licked it away, and suddenly a stabbing pain entered my chest. I grasped at my shirt, slumping against the wall. The fire ripped through my throat and burned through my stomach. I stumbled the short distance to my room, shutting the door loudly. I fell to my knees, gripping my sides tightly. My breaths gasped through my teeth as I fought to stay in control.

A knock sounded on my door.

"Zero, let me in." Yuuki said. I jerked up.

"Go away, Yuuki." I snapped, getting shakily to my feet.

"You know I won't." She said stubbornly.

"Please, Yuuki. Leave." I choked.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Yuuki exclaimed. The door flew open and Yuuki ran in.

"Yuuki. I said go _away!_" I snarled, turning to look at her. "I just need to be…alone, right now."

She gave an angry sigh, but I could see hurt beneath her blazing eyes. And then the pain emanating from her was undisguised, and I realized she wasn't going to bother hiding it anymore.

"I wish you would talk to me Zero." She said sadly, then she turned her face away. "Even just a little."

"I can't, Yuuki. I really can't." I said angrily.

"Zero…" She said uncertainly.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

She looked at me with shining eyes, then at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." She turned and went through the doorway. Before she disappeared, she paused with her hand on the doorframe, and looked back at me.

"For just a minute, I thought you might actually have let me inside your shell. That I might actually get a chance to understand what you're going through. But I guess I'm the only one I'll ever know."

"No!" I cried, automatically reaching out to her.

But she'd already closed the door quietly behind her.

I looked at the place where she had vanished, kicking myself internally. No matter what I did, I only ended up hurting her more. All I cared about was protecting her, but I couldn't talk to her about anything, for fear of hurting her or scaring her. But was I really thinking of her, or was I being selfish and not telling her just so I wouldn't have to lose her? I truly was a monster.

"Yuuki…I'm more sorry than you know." I whispered.

"Hey, Zero?" Yori asked.

"Mm?" I said.

"Have you seen Yuuki? She wasn't in the dorm this morning, and she's not in class." She said.

I blinked and looked around. Yori was right-Yuuki _wasn't _in class today. I wondered where she might be, if she wasn't in the dorm either. Was that because of me? Because of what happened last night?

"No, I haven't seen her." I replied. I stood up and walked down the stairs. As class hadn't yet started, no one questioned me when I left. As soon as the door closed behind me I started running for the girl's dorm. I know Yori said she wasn't there, but it seemed the best place to start looking.

Dammit, she was probably gone because of me. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me. If she hated me for acting this way. I bit my lip as I ran, wishing again that I wasn't so afraid to open my heart, just once, for my best friend. For the girl I loved. Why did I only cause her pain? I shouldn't exist.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed the trail Yuuki had left behind. Almost. I doubled my speed, following Yuuki's path. It continued out of the dorm and out into the grounds. The sun had cleared the horizon a few hours ago, but clouds kept the light dim, for which I was grateful as I followed Yuuki still farther from the buildings. I was only aware enough of my surroundings to not run into anything, so I didn't immediately register that I was dodging trees as I ran. But after a few minutes I slowed down, and became curious as to why Yuuki had gone so deep into the forest.

Her trail was getting stronger, and soon I could make out the sounds of small splashes and her steady breathing. I slipped through the trees, until I came to the edge of a small clearing with a pond in the center. Brightly colored koi swam through the clear water, flashing their vibrant scales in the sun. And laying at the edge of the pond with her back to me was…

"Yuuki…" I whispered.

She stirred, and I realized she was asleep. I walked out into the clearing and kneeled down beside her. I moved to touch her shoulder, but pulled back. I shook my head. I had no right to this girl-no right to touch her, or care about her.

"Zero…" She muttered. I snapped my head around to look at her. Had she woken up? No, her eyes were still closed, her breathing still fairly even. So…she was dreaming about me?

"Zero…" She said, her voice closer to a whimper this time. I blinked. Her face was pinched, her muscles tight. Tears gathered in her closed eyes.

A nightmare? Ha, it was ridiculous and egotistic to think she was dreaming about me. Any dream she had of me couldn't be anything but a nightmare. I stood to leave.

"Don't…leave…me…" She whimpered. I looked back at her. Her hands, which had been fisted to her chest, twitched open.

What?

"Please…Zero…Talk…to me…" She murmured.

She…wanted me to stay? Her dream was that I was trying to leave? And she didn't want that?

"I can't, Yuuki. But I promise I won't leave you." I said, sitting down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a little at my touch, and for a moment, I could pretend she cared for me as she did Lord Kaname Kuran.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Yuuki?" I said, gently pulling her into a sitting position.

"Zero?" She sounded surprised, and her face was a little pink. "How did you find me?"

"I was trained to sense presences. Yori and I noticed that you weren't in class; Yori said you hadn't been in the dorm when she woke up. So I came out to look for you." I said, doing my best to sound nonchalant. I don't know how well it worked, though.

"Oh, I see." Yuuki said.

"Why were you skipping?" I asked. Her cheeks turned a little darker.

"I just needed a break." She said quickly. "You know, same reason you ditch so much."

I forced a smile. I wouldn't call her on the lie this time.

"Fair enough. But you should get back-Yori was worried."

Yuuki sighed and nodded. I helped her up, then started to lead her toward the dorms.

"Zero?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You still won't tell me what's bothering you, will you?" She said. I knew she wasn't expecting me to change my mind. There was no hope in her words. She just seemed to feel obligated to ask at this point.

"I've told you, it's nothing."

"I don't buy it, Zero. I'm smarter than that." She snapped.

"Please, Yuuki, let it go." I begged, stopping and turning to face her. "Please."

Yuuki looked surprised.

"Zero…" She sighed. "I really can't. I'm sorry, but I won't leave you alone."

"Yuuki."

"I won't leave your side, Zero. I swear I'm going to stay by you. You can hate me for it, but it won't change my decision." Yuuki said, touching my face gently, as though I might break. I remembered back, all those years ago, to when I first met Yuuki. Headmaster Cross had taken me to his home, and his daughter opened the door. I remembered thinking dimly that she was very pretty.

_Be good to him, Yuuki._ Cross had said. _His family was attacked by a bad vampire._

He'd left to sort out issues with the police, and Yuuki had led me inside. She asked my permission every time she did something, but I never replied. I thought that, if I opened my mouth, my scream of pain and rage would come out. She'd taken me to the bathroom and helped me take off my shirt. She's looked horrified when she saw the blood that covered half my chest. She took a wet towel and started to clean off the blood, touching me carefully, gently. As though I would break if she didn't.

I snapped back to the present and I pulled her against me, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"I don't think I could…ever hate you, Yuuki." I whispered.

After a moment, she hesitantly hugged me back.

"Zero?" She said softly.

"Yuuki?"

"I've been trying to get you to tell me…what's bothering you. I was hoping you could tell me yourself. But…if you won't, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, my heart beating a little faster.

"I already know, Zero." She said, pulling back so she could look me in the eye.

My shock and fear must have been etched in my face, because she brought her hand up to touch me again. I flinched as though she had slapped me, and I waited for her anger, or her hurt, to cut me like a knife.

"It's alright, Zero. I don't care. You're still my best friend, and I understand why you didn't tell me. I made my promise knowing very well what you are." She smiled, but it slid off her face quickly. "I also know that you're rejecting the tablets."

My jaw locked and my fists clenched involuntarily. I looked away from her, removing her hand from my face.

"If you know that, why bother with me? I'll become a Level E before long. It's a fact." I said coldly. I pulled an anti-vampire pistol from my pocket and put it in Yuuki's hand. "It'll happen, and when it does, I want you to kill me."

She jerked her hand back.

"I can't Zero. I won't take your life. And I won't let you devolve into a Level E either. It won't happen while I'm with you." She said firmly.

I blinked in surprise.

"But what can you do?" I demanded. "How could you-"

I stopped abruptly because Yuuki had pulled her hair away from her neck in a very clear invitation. The burning pain sprang into being in my body, brought on by the fierce desire I hated to feel.

"Yuuki. Do you know what you're doing?" I demanded, stepping away from her. She followed me.

"Yes, Zero, I do. I'm keeping you safe." She said. "Take my blood."

I leaned forward, my hands on her shoulders, and opened my mouth. Shaking slightly, I gave in to the painful longing. My fangs pierced her neck, and her blood exploded in my mouth. Yuuki's breathing hitched, but she placed her hands gently on my back. My hands trembled with my conflicting emotions. Desire. Hatred. Pain. Fear.

"Zero…" Yuuki said softly. "What's wrong?"

I fought to stay in control, and I pulled away from her, gasping. I wiped her blood away from my mouth in disgust. Not at the taste, but at the fact that I enjoyed it so much. I slumped against her, my forehead on her shoulder.

"Yuuki…" I sighed. "If I take blood from you…I won't ever be able to forgive myself."

"I'm sorry, Zero. But you need blood, and your body can't take the tablets. Again I say, you can hate me if you want. But I will give you my blood as often as you need it." She said, and placed her hands on the back of my head, stroking my hair.

"Yuuki…Why? Why do you care so much about me?" I asked. "You have no reason."

"Zero." Yuuki laughed. "I have every reason to care about you. I've known you for four years-you're my best friend."

"Really?" I said in surprise. I pulled back and touched her face.

Yuuki smiled and nodded.

"We should get back." She said, taking my hand and pulling me toward the classroom.

"Wait." I said, resisting her. "We need to go by my room first. You need a bandage."

Her hand drifted up to my bite mark and she nodded.

"Right."


	2. Another Secret

Damn him. Damn Zero Kiryuu.

I could smell it from here; the scent of Yuuki's blood. He'd finally lost control, and it had to be Yuuki that got caught in the crossfire. Well, no matter. I would find him, and right the wrong that Headmaster Cross had committed, in keeping that Level E alive.

"Dorm President?" said a hesitant voice from the door to my room. I turned and saw Hanabusa Aidou peeking in around the door, his blonde hair falling into his large blue eyes.

"Yes? What is it?"

Takuma Ichijou peered in over Aidou's head, his green eyes narrowed with worry.

"The Night Class is in somewhat of a stir, Lord Kaname," said Ichijou softly. "We've all caught the scent of spilled blood. Shiki said it smelled like Yuuki Cross. I agree—it _does_. But… You didn't take it, did you?"

I smiled, with little humor, and shook my head.

"Of course not." My voice was bland, my usual monotone, but perhaps it wasn't as perfectly executed as I thought, because Ichijou and Aidou shared a glance before looking back at me. Ichijou sighed, and pushed the door open. Aidou, who it seemed had been leaning on it, tumbled to the floor. Ichijou stepped delicately over him.

"But then who…?" Aidou asked, confused, as he climbed swiftly to his feet. His ears were bright red from embarrassment.

"That is none of your concern. Now, go back to class. I must speak with the Headmaster." I said firmly.

Aidou and Ichijou both bowed their heads and backed out of my room. Behind me the window cracked and shattered.

"Oops." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I left the dorm without a backward glance at the decimated window.

…

"Headmaster Cross, you can't seriously defend that abomination!" I exclaimed in outrage. "He took your own daughter's blood!"

Kaien Cross looked at me over the top of his glasses, eyes flashing.

"With her insistence."

"He—_what?_"

"Those two have already confronted me about the issue. We all knew that he was rejecting the tablets. Yuuki was the one clever enough to see a way around that obstacle. She convinced Zero to take blood from her. She really had to try—he didn't want to, not at all. But she did it. You see, Kaname, what happened was completely Yuuki's doing. She was ready and willing. You can't condemn Zero for that, surely?"

I stared at him, mouth agape. Yuuki…Yuuki had _allowed _Zero? That wasn't…No, that couldn't be right! Not my Yuuki. Why would she give her own blood, her own life, to save that wretched Level E?

"Maybe you can't, Headmaster," I growled, standing up. "But I have no other choice."

I pushed past the door to the Headmaster's office, ignoring Kaien's calls for me to come back.

So, if the Headmaster would do nothing, then I would take care of things myself.

~Zero~

I reached out, trying to stop the blood that poured from Yuuki's neck, from the two bite marks I had left. She whimpered. When I shifted my hand, pressing to try and stop the bleeding, more of her skin tore. I snatched my hand away, horrified, staring at the gash in her throat. She grasped my hand, and I heard more tearing sounds. I staggered away from her, terrified. Her hand, too, was now bleeding. Wherever I touched her, she bled.

"Zero…" She coughed, and red stained her lips.

"Yuuki!" I cried.

"Zero." Her voice was different now. No longer hoarse and pained. "_Zero!_"

I shot bolt upright, smacking my forehead on something that had been hovering very near my face. Yuuki leaned back, rubbing her own forehead and grumbling.

It was a dream?

"Zero, are you oka—" She cut off when I threw my arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in her sweet scent, so free of blood. She returned my embrace hesitantly, wrapping her arms carefully around my waist.

"You're okay!" I gasped, eyes stinging. I was _crying_. The dream had frightened me so much I was _crying_.

"Of course I'm okay!" Yuuki said, disentangling herself from my arms. She took a careful examination of my face.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Why was she in my dorm room? I looked around, and felt warmth creep up my neck. She wasn't in my room. I was in _hers_. How did that happen?

"What were you d—"

"How did I get in here?" I interrupted before I realized she was speaking. She looked a little put out that I had cut across her, but she ignored it.

"We came here last night to get me a bandage. You fell asleep almost the minute you sat down, and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh…"

"Zero?"

"Mm?"

Yuuki was blushing.

"What was your dream about?"

My jaw clenched and I looked away.

"Nothing."

Her face fell.

"Well, if it was nothing, then why were you crying out?" She asked hesitantly. "You were shouting as though someone was trying to kill you or something."

Not me. Nothing was trying to kill me but fear. And maybe Kaname Kuran, for whatever reason. It's not like the Pureblood didn't _know_ that Yuuki didn't care for me.

"Doesn't matter. It was just…just a dream."

Yuuki sighed, then stood and walked to her door.

"Come on, Zero, we need to go patrol the crossover. You slept _all day_."

Sighing, I clambered to my feet and followed her out the door.

…

Why Headmaster Cross thought that the Day Class could be corralled by just Yuuki and I was a constant mystery to me. The class was huge, and Yuuki and myself…well, we were only two people. How could we be expected to hold back so many rabid students? They pushed and shoved and charged; three times they stampeded right over Yuuki and my breath caught until she popped back up and began pressing against the mass. It was easier for me, though. Most of the class was afraid of me, so all it took was a solid glare in their direction and they cowered away.

"Zero! The gates!" Yuuki called. I glanced up to see the giant wrought-iron gates swinging open, releasing the much smaller Night Class in their white uniforms. Vampires. Beasts in human form. But then, so was I.

"Get back to you dorms, all of you!" I shouted at the Day Class. A few turned on their heels and fled, but the majority remained. "_NOW_!"

Most took off screaming for their dorms at that, and I let out a long sigh.

"Thank you, Yuuki. Zero," said a cool voice at the head of the pack. I looked over my shoulder. Kaname Kuran, with his creepy burgundy eyes, was watching me blandly. But something about that glint in his eyes led me to believe that his thoughts were not near as bland as his manner.

Yuuki, as always, was oblivious to the friction, and bowed respectively.

"Y-yes! Of course, Lord Kaname!" She said hastily. Kaname smiled at her, and I felt my stomach twist.

Ruka threw Yuuki a dirty look.

"Don't be so reserved, dear Yuuki," said Kuran warmly, stepping toward her. "It makes me feel…quite lonely."

I ground my teeth, and I saw both Aidou and Ruka do the same. Yuuki blushed.

"I—I'm sorry. I guess it's because you saved my life all those years ago."

I rolled my eyes. Did she really always have to bring that up? It was rather tiresome. Purposefully I strode across the path to her and took her elbow.

"Come on, Yuuki, your father wanted to see us, remember?" I almost growled, then added as an afterthought, "If that's okay with you of course, Lord Kuran."

The Pureblood's eyes flashed, but he simply nodded.

"Of course. I would hate to keep you from the Headmaster. But Zero?"

"Yeah?" I growled, already towing Yuuki away.

"I'd like to speak with you sometime in the near future. In private."

I raised my eyebrows, but nodded and continued to drag Yuuki toward the school.

"Zero!" She exclaimed indignantly. "Cut it out! Let go!"

Obediently I released her, and she spun around and smacked me in the middle of my chest.

"What was that Zero?" She demanded. "You were so _rude_ to Kaname!"

I shoved my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"I don't like him. He doesn't like me. Why pretend any different?"

She frowned.

"That's not true. Kaname doesn't dislike anyone. He's—"

"If I have to hear one more lecture on how perfect Kaname Kuran is," I interrupted. "I am going to shoot myself through both ears."

"He's not—I never said—why would you think—"

"The way you look at him? The way to talk to him? You're like some lovesick puppy. All but rolling over on his command. It makes me sick." I snapped.

I wanted to take the words back the second they left my lips. Yuuki's face crumpled with hurt, and she turned away.

"Is it my fault he saved my life, Zero?" She said quietly.

"What does that have to do with—"

"Is it my fault that I can never stop owing him for that?"

"That doesn't mean you have to act—"

"I repay my debts Zero. I'm not like you—I can't brush off anything and everything just because I feel like it. I can't ignore when I'm indebted to someone. I'm not an unfeeling robot."

"And I am?" I said woodenly.

She looked back up at me, and I saw the tear tracts streaking down her face, where they'd been invisible in her voice.

"Sometimes, Zero, that's all that comes to mind."

I stared at her numbly.

"You think…I don't…_feel_?"

"I don't know what to think, Zero," she grumbled. "You certainly don't act like you care about much. Not that I can see. Everybody says we're friends, but are we Zero? Are we really? Friends are supposed to trust each other. Supposed to feel _something_ for each other."

"You don't trust me?" That hurt.

"Of course I trust you, idiot!" She snapped. "It's _you_ that won't trust _me_."

"I trust you!" I said indignantly.

"Oh? Then how come I have no idea what goes on with you? Why don't I have the faintest idea what you might be thinking about when you get that look like you're a million miles away? _Why don't I know anything about you?_ You've never told me anything, Zero. You've never shown me anything but hate towards the vampires, and self-hatred that you _are one_. That's all I've seen."

Was that true? Had I never let Yuuki, who I did indeed consider my best friend, see past my apathetic shell? Had I really never told her anything that could help her unravel the person I was?

I knew the answer. No, I'd never let Yuuki past my outer layer, my protection of sorts. Never told her anything of the person I really was. But that wasn't because I didn't trust her. No, of course not! I was afraid. I'd been afraid since the moment Shizuka Hio had ruined my life that growing close to someone would just hurt more, because no matter what, they always left. They were killed, they died, they disappeared. I was afraid that, if I allowed someone back in, they would be hurt, and that would just hurt me more. But…I was hurting Yuuki anyway. I wasn't protecting her; I was pushing her away. Part of me knew that that was the best thing for her. Why let her grow close to a hopeless case, one that would devolve into a Level E and have to kill or be killed? But the other part of me—the bigger, selfish part—was willing to risk it. It wanted to be close to Yuuki, to have nothing between them.

And so, without any thought to the possible repercussions of my actions, I wrapped my arms around Yuuki's slender waist, leaned down, and pressed my lips softly against hers.

The response was instantaneous. She gasped, and fell limp against me. And then, unbelievably, amazingly, impossibly, Yuuki, the girl I had loved for years, my best and only friends, was _kissing_ _me_ _back_! Her lips moved perfectly with mine, her hands sliding up my chest, around to the back of my neck, and tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. Her lips parted against mine, and I followed her lead, but I wasn't prepared for the shy probing of the tip of her tongue. I let out a low groan and crushed against my chest, tangling my tongue with hers. She made a surprised squeak, but she didn't pause or pull back.

When we finally broke apart, it was due to lack of air. Breathing heavily, I pulled Yuuki in tightly, tucking her head in the crook of my neck and leaning my cheek on her crown.

"Yuuki?" I said roughly. I cleared my throat before continuing. "Do…do you understand…a little better now?"

She took a shaky breath.

"I—I understand, some of your behavior now. But why did it have to take you so long?"

My turn to take an uneven inhalation. I opened my mouth, intent on answering, but no sound came out. Coming to the realization mentally and voicing it, _out loud_, were two very different things. One being far more humiliating.

"Zero?"

I tried again.

"Iwasafraidyouwouldn'tfeelthesame."

She giggled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

I grit my teeth and forced myself to slow down. Third time's the charm, after all.

"I was afraid…you wouldn't feel the…same way," I grumbled.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and Yuuki pulled back slightly, looking me straight in the eyes. Warmth started to creep up my neck.

"Zero, never be afraid to talk to me, okay?" She grinned.

"I'll try," I sighed.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Great! Then let's go patrol!" She said happily, and bounded out of my arms and off toward the main building.

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll never understand that one."

...

**Well, finished just in time for the Christmas Holidays. I wasn't planning on adding extra chapters, but I did on request ;)**

**Zero: You're too nice. How hard is it to say "no"?**

**Yuuki: Oh, shut up.**

**Zero: That was directed at you Yuuki.**

**Yuuki: Bite me**

**Zero: Careful what you wish for**


	3. Confrontation Overdue

**Zero: **_**Another**_** chapter? **

**Me: Yeah, you wanna face off with Kaname, don't you?**

**Zero: …Are you serious?**

**Me: ^_^ Mayybeee… Oh, no! I just gave away the chapter content!**

**Zero: That's your problem. Do I finally get to shoot Kaname Kuran?**

**Me: I've said too much already!**

…

That Level E would pay for stealing my Yuuki away from me. I'd been looking for my dear Yuuki through a window in the classroom, and what should I find, but Zero holding her in his arms, kissing her. Holding Yuuki. _My _Yuuki_. _Kissing Yuuki. _My Yuuki_.

"Lord Kaname?" said a soft voice behind me.

"Yes, Ruka?" I answered without turning, watching as the two down on the grounds finally broke apart.

"You seem…very interested in that Day Class girl," she said slowly.

"Yes."

"I was…I, um…I was wondering…Why?"

I sighed. Ruka had been infatuated with me since I'd first met her. It bordered on an unhealthy obsession, and it was rather tiresome, but I would not be so cruel as to tell her that.

"There's not a single girl in her class, or ours, that's anything like Yuuki Cross. For someone so used to the dark, she's a rather blinding sight."

I knew that I hadn't really answered Ruka's question, but she left with a soft sigh.

"Class, you are dismissed for the night," said our instructor. As one the Night Class rose and filed out of the room I followed, slightly behind the others, until we were outside. There I changed my course. I wasn't returning to the Moon Dorm. Not yet.

The night was cool and dark; clouds obscured the moon and stars. The Academy looked like a stone palace, half-lit with candles and weak starlight. I could hear every little sound; the lightning bugs buzzing in the trees, the light footsteps of the Night Class as they left for the Dorm. The slightly louder footsteps as my Yuuki patrolled the grounds. A light breeze rustled the branches of the trees and carried the sweet scent of wildflowers and evergreens. It was a soothing scent, but I didn't find peace in it.

It didn't take long to track down my goal. Zero was in the stables, lying back in the pile of loose hay beside a brilliant white horse. He looked up when I stepped in, and scowled.

"What do you want, Lord Kaname?" he spat my title with contempt.

"I want you," I said softly, "to cease in your attempts to take Yuuki away from me."

The look on Zero's face was infuriating. Outrage, incredulity.

"Take Yuuki away from you?" he snarled. "She's not a possession to be stolen or won, vampire. Yuuki's a person with feelings."

"Yes, I am aware of that," I answered, still in the same quiet voice. "And I want you to stop toying with them. You would only hurt her. You _will_ devolve into a Level E, and then what? Yuuki would be ruined. You will only cause her pain, Zero Kiryuu. You know this, so why keep any pretense that you two could have a happy ending? You are only playing with her emotions, trying to keep her away from me."

Zero laughed, without humor.

"I sure as Hell don't want her to be with you, but I wouldn't try to keep you two apart. Not if that's what she wanted. The problem is, she doesn't want you, Kaname Kuran. She never did. And I'm not toying with her. I love her. Plain and simple. Not everything revolves around you, leech."

For a split second I did not know what to say, but then my brain registered a key point that Zero had, most certainly on purpose, not mentioned.

"You're avoiding a key part that I mentioned," I said smugly. "You're going to become a Level E. Then what? Any façade you have managed to keep of love will fall apart. That moment will shatter Yuuki. Do you want to be the cause of that?"

Zero glared at me and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"See? You know I'm right."

Zero seemed to be struggling with himself. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, and his eyes were dark and stormy. I took some satisfaction in that. He believed he would hurt Yuuki, and he definitely didn't want that. He would do anything to protect her. That I knew with utmost certainty.

That knowledge made my stomach churned ever so slightly. Zero was, in all senses of the word, Yuuki's protector. I knew he cared for her—of course I knew. Maybe he really did even love her. Was it really my place to take that away? Maybe this was something that I couldn't help, something that I shouldn't be interfering with. But, all I had to do was think of that scene from the window, Zero kissing Yuuki, and boiling fury replaced the uncertainty. Yuuki was mine. No one else's. No matter how Zero Kiryuu felt, nothing gave him the right to take that small girl away from me.

"I know…" Zero said softly. "That I'm not the best choice for her. I know that she could do better.

"So let her."

He glared at me, eyes flashing.

"Let me finish, Vampire. I know Yuuki could do better. God knows she deserves the best. But I love her. I would never force myself on her. It's her decision to send me away or keep me. No one else's. I am here until Yuuki doesn't want me to be. However, she accepted me, Kaname Kuran, accepted all of me, and she thinks she can stop the devolution to Level E. It isn't your choice, or even mine."

I stared at him. The passion in his eyes, and the fire in his words, dimmed my own. It made my heart twist again. He would never let her go, unless she wanted it. Zero would protect Yuuki with his dying breath. He wouldn't give up. Especially not to me.

The thought made me both happy, and angry. Happy that Yuuki could have someone so devoted, so passionate for her. Angry, because that person at her side, in possession of her love and adoration, should be me. Not Zero. And he would never allow that on his own. And somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that Yuuki would never send him away. That little shadowed part of me knew that she loved Zero, had loved him since they'd met, and that she could never feel the same way for me. I knew it, but that didn't change anything. Not how I felt for her, or what I thought of the filthy Level E.

I leaned forward, so I was right in his face. He scowled, but didn't move. Our eyes locked, and I was startled by the determination in his.

"You may think you've won this. But Yuuki won't feel this way toward you forever. She was mine by design, and I will wait patiently until she tires of you, which she will. Enjoy it while it lasts, Zero."

And with that I turned on my heel and exited the stables.

~Zero~

That pompous, pretentious, arrogant bastard. Speaking of Yuuki as though she was some…_prize_ to be won. Like she was an object without thoughts or feelings of her own. I knew she deserved far better than me, but somehow, inexplicably, Yuuki Cross had chosen me. Whatever Kaname Kuran said, I trusted Yuuki with my life, and my heart. Yuuki would never make a decision unless she was absolutely sure about it first. Except on Valentine's Day, when she made those chocolates and still couldn't figure out if she would even give them to that stupid vampire. Didn't that prove that she cared more for me than Kaname?

_You would only hurt her,_ his words echoed in my mind.

_No!_ I thought fiercely. I would never hurt Yuuki. Never. That pureblood was wrong.

"Zero?" Yuuki's voice called from outside. I allowed a small smile to cross my face. She always knew where to find me. "Zero, come on out of hiding! Our shift is over!"

Sighing, I rose to my feet and brushed off the hay that clung to my clothes before joining Yuuki outside. She was pink-cheeked, her hair was ruffled, and she was breathing heavily, as thought she'd run all the way here from wherever she'd been. She smiled when I came out, and reached out for my hand. I twined our fingers together, leaning down and kissing each of her fingers. She giggled.

"I wasn't hiding. But I could tell by hearing that no one from the Day Class was out tonight."

She huffed indignantly.

"Couldn't have told me that _before_ I decided to run the perimeter and scour the grounds, I suppose?"

I suppressed a smile. Yuuki was at her most enticing when she was irritated. The way her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparked, it made her, to be frank, rather cute.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face. I know you were fighting with Kaname."

_That _put a wrench in my gears. Before I could ask how much she had heard, or if she was angry about the topic that had been covered, she put my mind at ease. Kind of.

"I showed up expecting to find you asleep, and instead I see Kaname leaving the stables looking completely furious. He knew I was there, so I talked to him briefly, and he—"

The way Yuuki cut herself off, and her eyes shot away from mine, and her teeth attacked her lower lip, sent me into full-on protection mode.

"What?" I almost growled. "What did he say to you?"

Blood was welling up where she was biting her lip, but she didn't appear to have noticed. Only then did I realize how pale she looked, and how erratic her heart beat still was. That _asshat_! Her disheveled appearance took on an entirely new light.

"What did he _do_?" I amended, feeling my blood boil. "What did he do to you?"

~Yuuki~

I was just coming out of the trees when I saw _Kaname, _of all people,leave the stables, looking livid. No, that couldn't be. Even if Kaname _was_ angry, he would keep his cool. The moonlight must be playing tricks or—_crack!_ Several tree branches snapped from the trunk and tumbled to the ground, shortly followed by the _entire tree_. Alright, he was definitely angry. And then another thought registered. Zero was the only one I'd ever seen come close to riling Kaname up, other than when Aidou had tried to take my blood, which meant those two had just had a confrontation. And if Kaname looked nearly murderous, what state was Zero in?

I barely had time to wonder, though, because just then Kaname became aware of my presence. He turned toward me, and all at once, his anger evaporated, at least from his face, to be replaced by a warm, if slightly tight, smile.

"Yuuki. I trust you've had no problems tonight?" he asked, walking forward. I shook my head and gave him my own small smile.

"None at all, Lord Kaname."

He frowned slightly at my use of his title, the way he did every time I used it.

"Really, Yuuki, why must you always be so professional?" He took my hand as he spoke, and I blinked in response. He leaned down, his breath warming my face as he spoke. "It isn't necessary."

I shrugged, fighting the impulse to step back. I didn't want to upset Kaname, but the sudden proximity was a bit uncomfortable. At least, it was for me. But for Kaname, the man, the vampire whom I'd come to respect so much, it was very clearly not close _enough_.

With a moan that turned by face bright red, Kaname knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled my face to his, crushing his lips to mine. I was stunned. Frozen. His free hand, the one that had been holding mine, began to slide down my back, fingers just sliding over the bare skin at the hem of my top. It wasn't until his tongue, warm and gentle and probing and completely _unwelcome_, had pushed past my lips did I finally regain my senses. I raised my hands between us from where they had been limp at my sides, and pushed against his hard chest. The strength I possessed wouldn't have been enough on its own, but Kaname was a decent man, and stepped away the moment he'd sensed struggle, so quickly you'd have thought I may have burned him. Judging by his face, it would have hurt less if I did.

The way he looked at me then, his large eyes full of confusion and anger and pain, had guilt slicing through my chest, even though I'd been right to pull away. I didn't share his feelings—I hadn't even known he had those thoughts—and if I had ever led him to believe otherwise, then I was extremely remorseful that I had.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I had to do that, at least once." And without another word, he turned on his heel and disappeared with a grace and speed that only vampires could boast.

~Zero~

I felt my insides clench and burn in fury. That leech, that disgusting, pompous blood sucking parasite! He had the gall to touch Yuuki, _my _Yuuki (whatever I told Kaname about her not being property to be claimed, I was, and had always been, rather possessive.) right after a nice little chat about respecting our stalemate. What I wouldn't give to empty a clip from my Bloody Rose in his head right now.

"Zero?" Yuuki said softly. I looked down at her, so small and fragile, and my anger melted away, to be replaced by a much softer emotion. One I had felt every day I had known her since the first. She took my hand, and warmth spread through me. "Promise me you won't do anything to Kaname? He didn't mean to—to hurt me. He pulled away the second I resisted. I think… It's my fault, I guess. Somewhere I must have made him think I thought of him as something more than a friend. That's all, Zero. Don't do something rash. It'll only hurt us both." Her tone was so gentle, so reasonable. And completely, stone-cold resolute. She was not going to accept any raving tantrums from me. And I wouldn't grace Kaname with as much anyway.

I leaned down, touching my forehead to hers, and wound my arms around her waist. She reciprocated, and I whispered into her ear, my lips just barely brushing the delicate shell.

"I promise, Yuuki."

She shivered as my breath warmed her ear, and pulled my mouth down to cover hers. At once it was as though a fire had been started within me, spreading to my very fingertips, as her lips moved with mine, her body pressed perfectly to my own.

…..

**Zero: Not quite the ending I'd wanted, but it'll do.**

**Me: Take it or leave it, pretty boy.**

**Zero: I'll take it, definitely.**

**Me: Good, because I wasn't changing it.**


End file.
